Breaking the system
by AMakesmesmile
Summary: The elite. The outcast. The loser. The town of Forks is ruled by a 'system' based on wealth and good looks. The only rule? Follow the system, or face the consequences. But what happens when the arrival of the Cullens causes complete and utter chaos? Will Bella finally say " Screw the system. " ? Rated mild M for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the intellectual property to the respective author. The original characters and plot are the property of Stephenie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Prologue**

If you were new here, just as I had been 12 years ago,

you would notice something strange.

Something weird.

Something... unnatural about this place.

Everything here was a humongous lie.

A pretense. A facade.

Personalitites were insignificant.

Morals, Principles, ethics... All unimportant.

Here, you just prayed your wealth, your background, your looks,

would bring you somewhere in the system.

**Author's note:**

**Hi! Thanks for reading. This is not a 'real' chapter just yet, it's only the prologue. If you liked it, please review. Even if you did not, i'm open to constructive criticism and feedback:) Thanks!**

**Reviews would really make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight**

**This story will have relatively short chapters. Each will probably be less than a thousand words. I will make some changes and amendments to the story whenever I feel like I can improve something... Which is pretty damn often.**

**chapter 1**

The blaring sounds coming from the stupid piece-of-crap known as the 'alarm clock' signaled the start of another day of hell. Groaning, I rolled around in my bed, nestling into the comforting warmth of my pillow.

I didn't want to get up just yet. Not to another day of school, not to another day of pretending.

A few minutes later, I heard footsteps - my mother's, heading up the stairs, then a few knocks on the door.

" Good morning sweetheart. Time to wake up "

I flinched at my mother's sugary-sweet tone, still hating it after all this while. To me, it was just an ugly reminder of what I was about to face for the rest of the day.

Maybe to a stranger, you wouldn't understand what I meant. My mother was waking me up so lovingly before she left for work. What was the problem with that? Shouldn't I be happy? Touched? Grateful?

But i knew better. My mother had always been a pretty good actress, but there were just some things she couldn't fake. _Especially_ not to me.

As much as I didn't want to, I got up anyway, working almost mechanically as i made my bed and headed to the bathroom to get dressed.

From the moment I had stepped foot into Forks, the neighbors, the teachers, basically everyone was all big and friendly smiles.

At first I found it really nice. Everyone was so friendly! So welcoming! Yay! How wonderful...

It didn't take me long to notice the coldness in the smiles. The lack of warmth, the lack of sincerity.

I never looked at Forks the same way again.

**Author's note:**

**Please review! Thanks so much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight**

**chapter 2**

You know what they say about family? Family is supposed to stick together, through thick or thin. Support each other, love on another unconditionally.

But for the past few years I watched as the ' system ' ate away at my parents.

Driven to maintain our prestigious position in society, my parents worked furiously. It was all about your wealth, status and looks in Forks.

So, it became all about wealth, status and looks to my parents.

My mother was already rather famous here in forks for her designs, but I watched as she became a complete workaholic and bimbo. Work was of utmost importance, followed closely by her looks. she spent copious amount of money on beauty products, determined to look beautiful.

Family was low on her list of priorities, and she became less of a mum and more of a provider.

My father wasn't much better. He was the head of police, and spent nearly 18 hours a day ' working ', whether in the police office, or in front of the computer. I had to quickly learn to be independent, to take care of myself, cause my parents certainly wouldn't.

My parents had never been amazing parents. My father wasn't good at showing affection, and my mother was too flighty and irresponsible. But they had still been good parents, loving me and taking care of me. However, they seemed to have grown to believe that what qualified them as good parents was giving me a high standing in society, or the ability to provide for my every whim and fancy.

They didn't realize that I didn't need something money could buy. I just wanted their love and affection. I was sick of never seeing their faces, of eating dinner alone, of the way they never seemed to care about me. Sure, they loved to call me nicknames like ' sweetheart' and ' darling '. They also loved to say things like ' I love you' and ' I'll miss you '. But those words were just words. Empty, empty words.

It seemed that everything they put up was a show, a facade, to make it seem that our family was the perfect family. To make them believe that they were good, loving parents. Loving father, loving mother, and fillial daughter. What bullshit. i hadn't felt any love from them since i turned 14. I often found myself sitting in bed at nice, listening to the silence of an empty house, yearning for the silence to be broken by the jingling of keys, or the sounds of a car engine at the driveway.

My real problem with Forks, the reason why I hated it so much, was not really the system.

It was that my parents, the most important people in my life, had completely conformed to the system.

Forgetting about me in the process.

Ignoring the painful pang in my heart from those thoughts, i quickly finished my shower, focusing on making myself presentable. I put on some light make-up, opting to go for a more natural look. It was the start of the new school term, so i put more effort than usual. _The last thing I wanted was to face Jessica's and Lauren's wrath for a ' sloppy appearance '. _Heading downstairs, I grabbed an apple from the fridge, noticing that, as usual, the house was empty. My parents had disappeared from the house without so much as a goodbye.

Was it really so hard to say a quick goodbye?

Grumbling to myself about lousy parents, I headed to my pride and joy, a gorgeous dark blue BMW which i had gotten for my 16th birthday. _Even recieving this baby for my 16th birthday didn't..._ I winced at that thought, blinking furiously to keep the tears at bay.. I had to stop thinking about that day, at least not now, not before school.

Slipping into the driver's seat, I stroked the steering wheel affectionately, enjoying my last few moments of freedom. Plastering on a huge smile- a smile that I had learnt to perfect, on my face, I started the engine, humming along as the killers ' when you were young ' began pouring out of the speakers.

Forks high school, here i come...

**Author's note:**

**hello! Thanks for reading, I really appreciate anyone who reads this story, or even better, reviews. It shows that my efforts are not in vain!**

**School's next, but the cullens will only appear 2 chapters from now:(**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

** I wish i had come up with twilight, but unfortunately the brilliant Stephanie Meyer came up with it. kudos to her:)**

Chapter 3

Forks high school was approximately 20 minutes away from home, and it wasn't long before I pulled up into the car park, heading for my parking space. As usual, it was empty. _Good, no idiot decided to try his luck at my parking space._

Killing the engine, I climbed out of the car, shuddering as a cold blast of wind blew against me. Crap, i should have brought a thicker cardigan. I looked up.

Dark, heavy rain clouds gathered in the sky, threatening to start pouring down on me at any moment.

I hurried into the school building, internally cursing the stupid weather in Forks. Stupid shit hole had the worst weather in the entire state of America. There was barely any sun, and when it rained, it poured.

" Hey bells ."

I whipped around, hugging the living shit out of him.

"Ugh... Bella! Too damn tight! ". Giggling, i slowly released my death grip on him. " Hi Jake. I see you're just as weak as before."

" Hey! " cried an indignant Jacob Black. " You know thats not true. "

Of course it wasn't. Jacob Black was one of the strongest guys I know. Let me just say, that man was anything but weak. Tall, tanned and muscular, he was one fine specimen, with the ability to turn girls to mush in mere seconds.

If I weren't Bella Swan, I would definitely want him. Too bad I was, so perusing anything but a friendly relationship with him was... Just gross.

Jake had been my first REAL friend in Forks. And i say REAL, cause I knew him since we were in diapers. He used to visit my family when we lived in Seattle, his father being my father's best friend and all that.

We used to hang out all the time as kids, and now, as teenagers-turning-adults, he was my best friend.

" Sheesh. Calm your tits, woman. I'm just teasing... "

" I know Bells. I know. And for the record, I missed you too .". I felt my face flush red at that statement. Damn Jake. I had really missed him so much. Stuck in an empty house for the past few days, I really missed a friendly face. He was one of the few things that made school tolerable.

" Bella! " I heard loud shrieks.

" Hey Jess! Hey Lauren! "

They beamed at me, rushing to envelope me in a hug. Jessica looked just as gorgeous as usual, her long blonde hair tied into a topknot. I wouldn't expect any less from her. Lauren looked just like she always did, decked in designer labels, her new pair of red Jimmy Choos making her 3 inches taller.

Jessica and Lauren babbled to me about how their vacations were, how they had went to Hawaii, New Zealand, blah... Blah... Blah... I tuned them out, oohing and ahhing at all the right places.

_I wonder if I should prepare lasagne for myself for dinner today?_

" And I was soooo surprised when my mother told me that the old Wilsted estate had finally been bought! "

" Wait... What?" I gasped, shocked. The old Wilsted estate had been empty ever since the owner died 10 years ago. It was a huge estate, and had been empty ever since the owner's death. It was apparently so expensive that very few people could afford to purchase the estate.

" I know! Its been empty for so long. But apparently some rich big family bought that estate recently. "

A new family in Forks. A filthy rich one to boot. That would cause quite the stir in a small town like Forks.

"And...? "

" Thats about all I know about them. They moved in one week ago. But they've been really mysterious. No one has seen them."

" But we will probably see them in school today, right? Lets show them just how welcoming Forks is. " Jessica said, her voice sickeningly sweet.

Of course.

Because unless they were as hideous as Jocelyn Wildenstein, or were escaped convicts or something, we were probably gonna have new additions to our group today.

**Author's note:**

**Hi! Thanks so much for reading. Next chapter will be the arrival of the CULLENS, and the gorgeous Edward Cullen, of course:) PLEASE REVIEW, i would really appreciate it. I will probably continue this story :) , unless it is really unsuccessful. Thanks again for reading! Please review. **

**Reviews will make me smile like an idiot. And people will judge me. But who cares :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: As much as I want to, i do not own twilight.**

**I'm looking for a beta so that I can write better stories for you guys! If anyone would like to beta ANY of my stories, please tell me. I would really appreciate it.**

**Chapter 5**

_Ugh! My brain can't take this much longer..._

" And then, when we went out on Friday, he didn't even bother to hold the door for me! He just strutted right in, like he owned the restaurant or something, and slammed the damn door in my face!" "

_Tell her to shut up! Tell her! _My brain begged, running around in desperate circles, as it screamed at the top of it's lung for her to stop. Tempting, but no. I wasn't stupid enough to anger Jessica, unless I wanted my ass handed to me. Where was Lauren when you needed her?

" What an ass! "

I understood Jessica's anger. I really did. Mike was an asshole. But when you hear her rant about the same person over and over again, it really gets on your nerves.

It didn't exactly help that Jessica wasn't the best person either. Far from it. They were both just as terrible if you asked me. The perfect match, Bastard and Bitch.

" I know! That dickhead doesn't know how to treat me properly! He's a pig! Sometimes, I really don't know why I date him, when there are so many... "

_Did she just stop?_

Bewildered, I looked up, to see Jessica staring at the classroom, her mouth agape. Following her line of vision, I saw them...

Two students sat at the back of the english classroom. One, a statuesque blonde, looking bored out of her mind. She had a face that looked like it belonged in a swimsuit catalogue rather than a classroom. The other was a pretty little thing, with a jet black pixie cut, and large, gleaming eyes.

Looking around, i could see the effect their presence had on the classroom. The boys were dazed, drooling even, their eyes glued to the two gorgeous girls. The girls, on the other hand, were green with envy, yet slightly afraid and intimidated of the stunning blonde in their midst.

I felt my ego deflate rapidly at the sight of them. Had I really thought I was pretty?

Jessica, being Jessica, flipped her hair confidently as she strutted into the classroom. Then, smiling as warmly as she could, which was to say, not warmly at all, she said " Hi! You two must be new here. My name's Jessica. "

The black haired pixie beamed at us, while the blonde looked away, clearly disinteresed. " Hi! Nice to meet you. I'm Alice, and this is... Rose! " she cried, glaring daggers at the blonde next to her.

" What! " the blonde snapped back.

" Aren't you gonna say hi? " Alice prompted, looking apologetically at the us. She didn't need to feel bad, really. I mean, being near Jessica would give almost everyone a bad day. Besides that, the fact that Jessica had gone up to them, meant that we already " liked " them, so she didn't need to worry her pretty little head.

" Whatever... " the blonde one scoffed, her strikingly violet eyes narrowed as she looked away.

" Sorry about that... She's not usually so... "

" No, its fine really. It must be hard, new school, new town and all that. " Jessica assured her, though it didn't escape my notice that her blue eyes had turned a few shades colder.

Turning to me, Alice chirped " How 'bout you? What's your name? "

" I'm Isabella. But please call me Bella. " Only my parents call me Isabella, even though they know I hated that name. They said it sounded more classy, more ladylike. They said it suited me better. Hah! Like they would know what suited me better...

" Bella... I like the sound of that. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful face. "

I felt my face turn a deep purple at that compliment.

Maybe with somebody else, I would have scoffed at that cheesy compliment, probably laugh it off.

But with Alice, things were... Different. It was the way she spoke, the way she smiled, the way her eyes gleamed, that made it clear as day that she was being truthful. There was an undeniable sweetness and sincerity about Alice, a rarity in a place like Forks.

It was at that moment, that I knew Alice and I were gonna be great friends.

**Author's note:**

**Hi! Thank you so much for reading. What are your thoughts on Alice and Rose?**

**Please review! Updates will be fairly frequent, so the chapters will be fairly short.**


End file.
